


Tolek's New Home

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Knights of Naren books, Slavery, Tolek, WARNING - CASTRATION, dragon - Freeform, lucaja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Tolek is a lucaja who is old enough to be sold to a new home within the dragon's lairs of the Eadlyn Mountains in southern Naren. Lucaja are pets, or some would say, slaves, to the dragons, and as young adults, it is decided whether or not they will be used for breeding. Some are given a silent letter to their name tattoo to indicate they could be used for breeding. This is the story of why Tolek is not T'holek.





	Tolek's New Home

Tolek had been taken from his mother after his wings had grown enough to learn how to fly which was usual for lucaja in the Eadlyn Mountains. He was considered an adult now and needed to start his training in his new lair for whatever his new owner wanted him to do. 

At first, he didn’t know what had happened. He had been put in a cage and spirited off to his new lair one day without warning. He wondered where the dragon he had spent the childhood years of his life with went, and where was his mother, and why was everything so different? No words accompanied his thoughts, but he was anxious and wanted to hide.

The dragon in this lair had other ideas. He left Tolek’s cage in the middle of the first large chamber in the lair for the first few days. Everyone who passed was allowed to look in on him, but he didn’t know any of them, not by sight, sound or smell.

Luckily, none of them looked for very long, nor were there very many, though Tolek very much still wished to hide. He cowered along one side of the cage with his tail wrapped around himself and his wings folded tightly around his arms. He peeked out, watching the eyes of those who passed. They all seemed busy. 

Sometimes he would see his new owner. He was slowly beginning to recognize him. He brought his food and water daily and sometimes gave him a few fresh berries. He remembered the berries but had already forgotten how his mother used to save hers for him and his younger brother too.

Other times he would see him, but he didn’t stop to pay attention to Tolek. Often he was carrying another lucaja, always fully grown, in a cage, or leading them on a leash to another cavern. Tolek often later heard cracks of a whip and screams. It scared him, but he didn’t know what it was from. He only hoped that whatever was happening didn’t happen to him. It made him want to hide more.

After a few days, Tolek’s cage was moved to another cavern where there were ten or so other cages. He couldn’t count so he didn’t really know. At first, in the middle of the day when he was moved, there were only two other lucaja in their cages, but at night the dragon brought more of his pets back in, leaving food and water. He left berries for some and praised Tolek for taking the adjustment so well. Tolek didn’t understand, but he got a berry. It made him happy.

The two lucaja who had been sleeping during the day were let out, and after eating their food and drinking some water, they followed the dragon out. 

Tolek was left alone with the others. All of their cages were locked for the night. Tolek was still in a separate cage, the other cages lined the cavern wall, and he was able to look across at the others. Some of them immediately went to their sleeping areas, but others lingered awake for a bit. Two of them began grooming each other through the bars separating their cages. One of them stared at Tolek. He shrank back to the further side of his cage. He had seen them over the past few days, but he was still wary.

Another week passed with this arrangement. Tolek got used to the other lucaja being there, and they grew accustomed to him being there as well.

One morning, after feeding the other lucaja and letting them out for the day, Tolek’s new master picked up the cage and carried him from the chamber and through the main cavern to outside of the lair. Tolek recognized one of the lucaja sitting on a rock outside the lair. The other lucaja did not move or acknowledge their presence as Tolek’s master gripped the top of the cage tightly, his claws slipping through the bars, but they were high enough that even with if Tolek got jostled around a bit, he shouldn’t be harmed. 

He had only seen outside once before, on his way to his new lair. His previous lair had a cavern large enough that he was even taught how to fly inside. His wings had only been big enough for the past year. He was awed by how endless the sky looked, and how bright the glowing spot was. He shaded his eyes now with his hands as his owner beat his wings and lifted off into the sky.

It was a short flight. They landed in front of an opening in a rocky cliff. Symbols were marked over the opening, but Tolek couldn’t make any sense of them. The dragon took him inside.

The first chamber was an open area where other dragons were with their own lucaja. Some were on leashes and others, like Tolek, were in cages. Tolek was anxious. Some of them looked sick. Others looked even more anxious than he was.

One by one, another dragon called them to take them further into the lair. Some of the dragons came back with their lucaja. Others didn’t. One dragon came in, and, after speaking to another dragon, was allowed in back. He returned with a lucaja who seemed a little bewildered at whatever had happened. It did not ease Tolek’s nerves at all, though again, he had no words for how he felt. He curled up in the corner of his cage closest to where his owner sat waiting.

Tolek did not understand it when they called his owner’s name, but he heard his name. He knew his name. He could even say it if asked to speak. He felt the cage shift as the dragon lifted it and carried Tolek further into the lair to another chamber. He watched for a sign of what was going to happen. Where were the lucajas who didn’t return with their owners? He didn’t see them.

His cage was placed on a raised area in the middle of the chamber as the other dragon closed a metal plate over the only exit. The dragons spoke to each other. Tolek didn’t understand them, but he did get a feeling that he was the focus of the conversation. His cage was unlocked, and the strange dragon took him out. He seemed to be examining him. Tolek didn’t like it. He didn’t know this dragon. He wanted to go back to his owner’s lair. It was home now.

The new dragon presented him something to drink. Tolek didn’t want to drink it. He wanted to go home. He checked the exit. It was still covered. Maybe there was somewhere to hide, but his owner patted his head and showed him a berry. Tolek did want the berry.

His owner pointed at the drink and said something along with Tolek’s name. Tolek wanted the berry, but he understood. His owner wanted him to drink. He understood enough to know he wasn’t going to get the berry if he didn’t drink, and it was his owner who wanted him to drink. It would be okay, and he would get a berry. He took the drink and swallowed it all. He looked for the berry eagerly, but his owner had put it away, or hid it, maybe. He had to find it.

However, the room seemed blurry now. The voices of the dragons echoed in his mind as his eyes closed, and he fell limp to the ground. He still couldn’t understand them.

***

He woke. How long had it been? He was back in a cage now, and still groggy. 

And sore.

He tried to move a little and looked down to the source of the pain. He didn’t understand. The parts he had below his penis had been removed. This new dragon lair was a bad place to come. He understood that well enough now. He longed for where he was before. He cried out as he moved to the water left for him. He tried just a little first. He didn’t want to fall asleep again and lose more body parts, but it didn’t taste like the drink they gave him before. 

He stayed near the water for a few hours. There were other lucaja here, but all of the cages were separated. He didn’t recognize any of the ones he could see.

Finally, a dragon entered the chamber. It was another he didn’t recognize, but he didn’t think it was the same one as before. It picked up his cage. He cowered under the blanket that had been placed in it as he was carried out of the chamber.

He recognized the front chamber. Then he saw his owner. The dragons spoke as the cage was passed back to the possession of his owner. 

A berry. Tolek hadn’t forgotten, and neither did his owner. He reached out of the blanket and grabbed the berry as it hit the cage floor. He nibbled it as his owner flew with him back home to his lair.


End file.
